


A Gentle Stroll Down the Devil's Back

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: His storied skin is yours to touch.





	A Gentle Stroll Down the Devil's Back

Each scar is a kill. Your fingers run over them, reverently, gently, softly- and yet. This one was a mother. A son, a father, a daughter. A child, perhaps. Some died together. Some alone. Some never even knew he was coming, and never got the chance to scream- perhaps that’s better. But all that? It all fades to skin beneath your hands, slick and muscular and textured with memory of his darknesses. You want to set them all on fire and watch them ash and drift to the red earth when he says your name. None of it matters when you feel him move, tearing screams from you like he used to tear out throats- still could… and a tiny, shadowed part of you wonders if he will.

He tells you after the screams don’t haunt him like they should. They sound the same as you do, he snarls into your ear. You feel bite and blood and believe it. You got the gentle part of him, the one that will bruise you and raise a blush in your skin and then kiss it, soothe with his tongue. He offers you the little death, and honestly you’re addicted to it. It’s harsh and rough, most of the time. His anger becomes passion becomes a raw throat and trembling thighs and bitten lips.

Sometimes though… his eyes are gentle, dark, still pools. You see every hurt. Every love. And they are the same. Why do you think he has turned his body tough with armor? His hands caress, on those nights. Feather light. But still, he kisses you like he’s trying to steal the life from your lungs, like he knows how to do. And you fucking love every second of it.


End file.
